Rivals
by Yahiko Himura
Summary: this story is about rurouni kenshin meeting cardcaptor sakura. when yahiko begins to like sakura, syaoran and yahiko compete for her attention which leads to a final showdown.. pease read!
1. chapter one

Hi everyone this is my first RK fanfic so don't make fun off it. I do not  
own Rurouni Kenshin or cardcaptor sakura but I wish I did. I own the  
character Emerald because I'm her.  
  
Chapter 1: new students  
  
"It's a beautiful day out, that it is." Said Kenshin smiling. "It sure is. Oh! I wonder who they are." said Kaoru as she stared at the three figures approaching the dojo. " Looks like you've got some new students, that it does." Kenshin stated sort of seriously but not really. "Oh yes it looks like your right. I'll go greet them." Said Kaoru running off. " Hi! Welcome kamiya dojo. Would you like to enroll in our courses?" asked Kaoru politely. " Yes, please." All three of them said at once. "And what are your names?" asked Kaoru. "Emerald Edge." "Syaoran Li." "Sakura Kimoto." "All right then let me show you around and show you the people who live here. This is Kenshin he's one off your teachers. "Hello." Said Kenshin. "Hi!" said Emerald and Sakura said cheerfully but Syaoran said it like he was sick. Then something caught Kenshin's eye. "I see you have a real sword." Said Kenshin seriously. "Oh this? Nothing special. It's just a reverse blade sword." Said Syaoran now suddenly interested in talking. "It seems you have the same sword as me." Showing him his sword. "It look's like you two have a lot in common except for Syaoran's grumpy all the time and your not. "Hey!" yelled Syaoran with a sour look on his face then everyone started laughing. Hey, Kaoru, Kenshin who are the new people?" asked Yahiko surprising everyone. "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" screamed Kaoru as she whacked Yahiko on the head with her wooden sword. "Okay, I've got my punishment now who are the new people?" asked Yahiko. "This is Emerald, Sakura, and Syaoran." "Hi." Said Yahiko. "Hi." Said Emerald and Sakura together. "Hi." said Syaoran like ten minutes after. " I see you have some new slaves." Said Sano coming out of nowhere. "Argghhhhh!!!!! They are not slaves they are students!" Yelled Kaoru. "How come I can stand bad guy's punches but not missy's?" said Sano sarcastically before he went unconscious. "Never listen to him got it?" said Kaoru to all the new kids. They all nodded "okay everyone classes start tomorrow so get plenty off rest." Syaoran passed Yahiko and muttered, "Stay away from Sakura." Yahiko froze for a couple of minutes before Kenshin tapped him on the shoulder. "Is every thing all right?" asked Kenshin. "Um. yeah I just forgot what I was doing." Yahiko quickly lied. "Are you sure everything's all right?" asked Kenshin again. "Yes, I'm sure Kenshin." Said Yahiko sounding annoyed. Then when he was sure Kenshin couldn't hear him he let out a huge sigh and thought to himself, "How does Kenshin always when something is wrong?" 


	2. chapter two

Chapter 2: Emerald's psychic powers  
  
"Wake up everyone!" said Kenshin loudly from the kitchen. "What is that, it smells great!" said Yahiko, Emerald, Sakura, Syaoran, Sano, and Kaoru in unison. "Um thanks. Its pancakes." Said Kenshin nervously because everyone was looking at the food like a vicious pack of wolves. "Dig in!" said Kenshin pulling his hand away quickly to make sure it wasn't ripped off. "Finished!" yelled everyone after Kenshin pulled his hand away from the table. "You all must have been hungry." Said Kenshin hysterically. "Okay everyone time to do chores and then lunch then after that classes then dinner." Said Kaoru leading everyone except Kenshin out of the room. "Miss Kaoru I'm going to be late because I haven't eaten yet." Said Kenshin loudly. "Okay!" Kaoru replied back. "That is if there's anything left." Said Kenshin sarcastically. "Looks like I have to eat rice. The good thing is I have to go into town and get food anyway." Said Kenshin eating the rice. "Kenshin! Hurry up!" yelled Kaoru from outside. "I'm coming Miss Kaoru!" Replied Kenshin running outside as fast he could. "Okay then. By now you should know where to go Kenshin." Said Kaoru assigning the new kids chores. "Yes I know, the market in town." Said Kenshin running toward town by got stopped by a tree. Then everyone started laughing except Kenshin and Kaoru. "Where are you from I'm from," Yahiko started but was interrupted. "Kyoto. I'm from Raleigh, North Carolina, America" Said Emerald with out looking up. "Did Kenshin or Kaoru tell you that?" asked Yahiko shocked that she already knew. "No I'm psychic." Said Emerald not distracted from cleaning the floor. "Then how old am I?" asked Yahiko not believing her. "Twelve." Said emerald Staring and washing the floor. "All right, then where did Kenshin and Kaoru find me?" said Yahiko smirking knowing she wouldn't get it right. " You work as a pickpocket for a group of thugs called shuei." Said Emerald getting up to get more water to clean the floor. "Who told you that?" asked Yahiko really freaked out. "No one I told you." Emerald said actually looking at him for once. "Okay ill go with it for now." Said Yahiko actually starting to clean the floor. *After class* " Kaoru did you tell Emerald about where you and Kenshin found me?" asked Yahiko hoping she'd say yes. "No, why does she know?" " Yeah she said no one told her and that she's psychic but I don't believe her." Said Yahiko before ran off to ask Kenshin. "Of course I didn't tell her Yahiko." Said Kenshin preparing dinner. " I bet it was Sano." said Yahiko before running off again. "Nope, wasn't me." Said Sano with the usual dead fish in his mouth. " I guess she is psychic then." said Yahiko walking to his bedroom. 


	3. chapter 3

Sorry if I haven't posted in a little while, school started *ugh* and I'm crammed with homework. So it might be a while until I post again. Review please! I might type Japanese because I'm listening to a Japanese song.  
  
Chapters 3:the challenge  
  
"Breakfast!" Kaoru called from the kitchen. "Yuck who's burning garbage?" Said Yahiko rudely as he walked into the room. "For your information its not garbage its your breakfast!" yelled Kaoru as Yahiko flinched because she was so loud. "I was sleeping peacefully until I heard a horrifying voice! Oh it just you missy." Said Sano with the fish skeleton in his mouth. "ARGGGG! That is it! I've had enough of you rude comments whacking him unconscious with the cooking pan. "Anyone else want to say a rude comment?" turning to the people entering then kitchen and surprising them. Then they all shook their heads quickly. "Good!" said Kaoru returning to cooking breakfast. "Be warned you might die from eating her food." Yahiko whispered to Sakura, Syaoran, and Emerald. Then the weird sweatdrop thing went on the heads. Everyone but Kenshin and Emerald ate their food cautiously because of the strange taste. "I don't get why all of you think her cooking is bad, this food is delicious!" exclaimed Emerald finishing her Breakfast. "I'm glad to see some people like my cooking." Said looking in Kenshin and Emerald's direction, which Kenshin didn't notice because he practically had his head in the bowl. Then everyone started laughing when Kaoru left the room. "What?" asked Kenshin with half his breakfast all over his face. "Go look in a mirror!" Yahiko said laughing and then falling out of his chair, which made him, stop laughing and everyone else laughing harder. Then Kaoru rushed into the room when she heard the loud bang. "What was that huge bang?" asked Kaoru very worried. "Yahiko-chan feel out his chair." Said Sano with a smirk. "DON'T CALL ME YAHIKO-CHAN!" lunging for Sano. "I'm just meant to be attacked aren't I?" Said Sano running around trying to get Yahiko off his back. "Unless you start being polite, then yes, you're meant to be attacked." Said Kaoru sarcastically. Once Sano got Yahiko off his back he grabbed Kenshin's sleeve and pulled him outside. "Oro?" said Kenshin confused. "Were going to into town to buy dinner! Cya!" said Sano as fast as he could and then ran as fast as he could. *The sweatdrop thing appeared behind everyone's head again. * "Okay everyone time for classes!" said Kaoru herding them all out of the kitchen like sheep. * After class * "Yahiko, can I talk to you for a minute?" called Syaoran from the side of the dojo surprising him because the only thing he's every said to him is stay away form Sakura. "What do you want?" Asked Yahiko suspiciously. "I challenge you to a sword fight. You have to use a real sword so I suggest you steal Kenshin's sword." Said Syaoran seriously. "What? No way. I would never steal from Kenshin!" said Yahiko loudly. " Good thing Kaoru and Kenshin are in their room's or they would have asked my a million questions." Yahiko thought to him self. "What are you scared you'll lose?" Said Syaoran in a taunting voice.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------- -------- Yay! The third chapter is done! Sorry about the cliffhanger but it makes it more exciting. Please, please review. Thanks to the two people whom reviewed already. 


End file.
